


Why Spot Hates Bananas

by xoleah



Series: Musicals Oneshots [3]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, he's failing miserably, race is trying so hard to keep it together, spot does something stupid, sprace is great and I love the dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoleah/pseuds/xoleah
Summary: Spot breaks a bone and ends up in the hospital. Race comes to visit and can barely keep it together.
Relationships: Spot Conlon & Racetrack Higgins
Series: Musicals Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860415
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Why Spot Hates Bananas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firecracker_Newsie (Enjolras_The_Survivor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/gifts).



> I love Sprace so much! Sorry it's so short... Be sure to leave a request!

This is why Spot Conlon hates bananas.

It all began with a prank.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You did _what_ _?"_ Race half shouted.  
  


Spot sighed from his hospital bed. "It was only gonna be a harmless little prank, but it fucking had to backfire."  
  


"Who'd ya try to prank?"  
  


"You."  
  


Race chuckled. "Okay, so tell me what happened."

Spot sighed again and started the story.

He had been setting up a prank for Race. It wasn't supposed to be more than a good laugh, he wasn't supposed to get hurt. And Spot _most certainly_ wasn't supposed to be in the hospital with a broken arm. But it had ended up that way because of a _fucking banana peel_.

Spot swore revenge against bananas that day.

As he finished his story, Race was barely holding in laughter.

"Okay, so you tried to do the classic banana-peel-slip prank on me, and ended up slipping on it yourself?"  
  


"Yep."  
  


Race had to pinch himself to keep from laughing.  
  


Spot caught on."Stop laughing at me!" He said.  
  


"I'm sorry, but it's so _funny!"_ Race laughed.

  
Spot scowled. "You're horrible."

  
"I know, Spotty." Race smiled. "If you're gonna prank someone, be careful next time!"

  
"Well, next time, I'm not using bananas."


End file.
